O Suzaku do Churrasco dos Seishis
by Shadow eXtreme
Summary: Miaka e Tamahome casados... morando num predio caindo aos pedaços... convidam os Seishis para um churrasco de fim de semana, que tipo de atrocidades irão acontecer?


O Suzaku do churrasco dos Seishis  
  
Aviso: Eu não possuo Fushigi Yugi  
  
Parte 1: O churrasco dos Seishis de... Suzi?  
  
Era uma vez, num lugarzinho de terra molhada... quer dizer num prédio caindo aos pedaços, localizado em algum lugar, interditado pela defesa civil, onde morava Miaka e Tamahome. Ambos tinham uma vida tranqüila...  
  
Miaka: NÃO NÃO NÃO NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO, JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO JOGOS DE CARTAS NO CHURRASCO SEMANAL DOS SEISHIS.  
  
Tamahome: Mas Miaka é a única coisa divertida pra fazer, quero dizer alem de jogar o Chiriko na sopa.  
  
Miaka: E ainda tem essa brincadeira sem graça, eu já te disse que ele não parece um alho.  
  
Tamahome: Claro que não, é um alho com menta!  
  
Miaka: Para de falar m e leva o carvão logo pra cima  
  
Tamahome: Mas o carvão acabou  
  
Miaka: Então derruba a parede, aproveita e aumenta o quarto.  
  
Tamahome eleva seu ki e derruba a parede num golpe só que é transformada em carvão. No topo do prédio (que tinha uns 5 andares) Tamahome leva a parede, quero dizer o carvão. Lá de cima ele vê alguém se aproximando.  
  
Tamahome: Miaka, eles já começaram a chegar.  
  
Miaka: Arruma logo essas cadeiras e para de molengar.  
  
Miaka e Tamahome estavam casados e eram os únicos inquilinos do prédio, isso porque cada vez que eles brigavam uma parede sempre caia. Agora eles tinham um apartamento duplex com a tinta descascando e cheio de infiltrações...  
  
Miaka: Nuriko, que bom que você veio.  
  
Nuriko: O Hotohori já chegou? Você viu ele na tv ontem? Ele tava lindo  
  
Miaka: Não, ele ainda não chegou. Ele apareceu na tv?  
  
Nuriko: Você não viu? Ah esqueci que você não assiste novela mexicana  
  
Miaka: Nuriko, eu não tenho nem televisão  
  
Nuriko: Que pena né, a conversa ta ótima, mas me diz o Tama ta lá em cima né?  
  
Miaka: Ta arrumando as...  
  
Nuriko: Taaaamaaa seu Nurikinho ta chegando!  
  
Miaka olha incrédula para o/a amigo/a enquanto ele/a sobe saltitante as escadas.  
  
Chichiri: Ei Miaka, vai ficar ai parada ou vai deixar a gente passar.  
  
Miaka: Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake vocês vieram.  
  
Tasuki: O Chiriko ta aqui também  
  
Miaka: Que legal, agora só falta o Hotohori, mas enquanto ele não chega vamos subindo.  
  
Chiriko: Eu preciso mesmo ir, é que eu tenho cursinho hoje.  
  
Miaka: Deixa de ser besta moleque, hoje é domingo.  
  
Chichiri: É isso ai, hoje vai ter sopa.  
  
Chiriko: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO – Sai correndo  
  
Chiriko sai correndo pela rua e quase é atropelado por um fusquinha vagabundo caindo aos pedaços, tão acabado quanto o prédio.  
  
Motorista: Que morre moleque retardado. – Ele sai do carro  
  
Chiriko: Hotohori, me ajuda eles querem me por na sopa de novo.  
  
Nuriko: HOTOHORI - pula do prédio e cai encima do Tasuki - Finalmente você chegou agora sim vamos começar o churrasco.  
  
Hotohori: Peraê Nuriko - gota – Eu esqueci uma coisa no carro e já venho, ajuda o Chiriko e me espera já em cima.  
  
Tasuki: Ei  
  
Nuriko: Como quiser meu imperador vitaminado-poderoso-gostoso. Vem Chiriko E QUEM MEXER COM ELE HOJE VAI CONHECER SEU PIOR PESADELO OUVIRAM  
  
Tasuki: Nuriko...  
  
Mitsukake: Pior pesadelo, vindo do Nuriko não pode ser bom.  
  
Tasuki: O Nuriko...  
  
Chichiri: Quem começou essa piada foi o Tamahome, tenho nada a ver com essa historia não.  
  
Tasuki: Ô Nuriko, DA PRA SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM OU TA DIFICIL.  
  
Nuriko: Claro gracinha, vem Chiriko. Chiriko: Acho que fico mais seguro na sopa...  
  
Nuriko: Bando de ingratos o único que me entende aqui é o Hoto-chan. Humf  
  
Hotohori: Ahn... Claro Nuriko claro... vamos subindo gente  
  
Tasuki: O.o  
  
Mitsukake: O.o  
  
Chichiri: O.o  
  
Chiriko: O.o  
  
Nuriko: O.o  
  
Hotohori: Que foi gente? – Hotohori segura uma galinha toda pintada de vermelho  
  
Tamahome:(de lá de cima) Como é que é vocês vem ou não?  
  
Nuriko: Subindo  
  
Eles sobem  
  
Nuriko: Agora sim vamos começar mais um CHURRASCO SEMANAL DOS SEISHIS, vem Hoto-chan guardei lugar pra você, bem do meu lado.  
  
Hotohori: Ahnnnn valeu Nuriko, mas acho que vou ficar em pé mesmo.  
  
Tamahome: Ei Hoto-chan que diabos e esse frango febril ai?  
  
Hotohori: Se você me chamar assim de novo vai morrer, e não é um frango é uma galinha. Meu bichinho de estimação que nem o gato do Mitsukake  
  
Chichiri: Quer dizer o que ele deu pra gente comer no churrasco da semana passada  
  
Chiriko: OQUE?  
  
Miaka: MITSUKAKE VOCE FEZ A GENTE COMER GATO  
  
Tasuki: Eu falei que filé-miau não é carne de vaca.  
  
Mitsukake: Bem... as coisas não tão indo muito bem lá em casa, a situação ta apertada e vocês não iam querer ficar sem comer né?  
  
Miaka: MAS GATO?  
  
Nuriko: Alem disso tinha muito desse tal filé-miau lá, quantos gatos você sacrificou?  
  
Tamahome: Se ainda fossem galinhas, quero dizer Suzaku é uma galinha mas gatos, você na verdade é um seishi de Byakko? Mitsukake: Eu não sacrifiquei gato nenhum, foi do açougue do Chichiri que eu comprei.  
  
Miaka: CHICHIRI  
  
Chichiri: Mas vocês gostaram né?  
  
Chiriko: A questão não é essa  
  
Chichiri: Então gostaram, ta pensando o que? Eu posso vender carne de gato que esse povo come e pede mais, meu açougue é porreta ,meu.  
  
Hotohori: PAREM COM ESSA DISCUÇÃO BESTA QUE TA ASSUSTANDO A SUZI  
  
Miaka: Suzi?  
  
Hotohori: Meu bichinho, uma homenagem a nosso guardião e Tamahome, Suzaku NÃO é uma galinha.  
  
Tasuki: HOMENAGEM? Vai ofender Suzaku isso sim  
  
Mitsukake: Alem de feia a galinha ta pintada  
  
Chiriko: Pessoal, me ajuda.  
  
Nuriko: QUEM JOGOU O CHIRIKO DA SOPA?  
  
Miaka: Sopa de alho e menta – pega uma colher de madeira – Bom  
  
Chiriko: Ei me tira daqui.  
  
Nuriko: Eu tiro, eu tiro.  
  
Chiriko: Pensando bem aqui ta bom  
  
Nuriko: Bando de ignorantes, vem Hoto-chan – agarra o braço dele  
  
Hotohori: Perae Nuriko calmaê. Vem cá Suzi  
  
Suzi: Cóóóóóó?  
  
Mas que monte de besteira né? E então diga-me o que achou. Gostou? Odiou? Me mande um mail dizendo. Se quiserem uma continuação com os Seishis de Seiryu me avisem. Contate Xshadowexaol.com  
  
Seviram de cobaia para essa experiência, digo fic: Yume 


End file.
